be honest to your dream
by thefancymoon
Summary: mimpimu adalah milikmu. (AU)


**Be Honest to Your Dream**

 _Zianisa_ @thefancymoon - 2018

.

.

"Aku gagal."

Tubuh kekar itu melorot ke bawah, kedua bahunya terkulai lemas. Salah satu tangannya terkepal sementara yang satu lagi terjulur pasrah, ujung kuku jari tengahnya menyentuh lantai semen yang dingin.

"Aku tahu, aku juga baca pengumumannya."

Hermione membalik majalah di tangannya dengan santai. Sepasang netra amber nya membaca dengan cermat silabel demi silabel tentang _mix and match sneakers_. Sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak mengatensi pemuda frustasi yang secara harfiah berjongkok di depannya dalam keadaan kacau.

"Tidak bisakah kau.." Draco menatap Hermione jengkel, mencoba menemukan kata lanjutan yang memuaskan batin, " _Argh_." Ia menggeram sendiri karena kata yang muncul di benaknya adalah jenis yang tidak bisa ia lontarkan pada Hermione. Semenjengkelkan apapun dia.

Draco bangkit perlahan, merasakan kram di betis. Ia berusaha tidak memandang Hermione dan mendengus keras sebelum memutuskan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Draco." Sela Hermione, menutup majalahnya yang telah dibendel bersama kurang lebih limapuluh majalah lain dengan keras agar Draco yang sudah berjalan memunggunginya tahu bahwa dia sudah tidak dinomor duakan.

"Mimpi tidak pernah tidak terwujud. Ia hanya sedang berproses untuk menjadi benar-benar kredibel dengan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan dan dibutuhkan hati kecilmu." Ujar Hermione, memasang earphone kemudian membuka majalahnya lagi.

\--

 _Enam bulan yang lalu._

"Apa? Coba ulangi."

Hermione melepas earphone nya yang baru saja melantunkan instrumen meditasi untuk menemaninya membaca novelet saat didengarnya Draco mengatakan sebaris kalimat berita yang sangat ganjil di telinganya. Tadi ia memang menghidupkan musik dalam volume rendah sehingga ia dapat mendengar Draco dengan jelas, namun kalimat itu terlalu aneh sampai Hermione merasa perlu koreksi.

"Iya, Granger. Aku ingin jadi tentara."

Ternyata tidak salah dengar.

Hermione menatap Draco yang duduk di depannya sambil memainkan tutup botol limun dengan penuh selidik. Ia mencoba menerka-nerka kenapa pemuda itu bisa tiba-tiba memutuskan tentara sebagai profesi impian. Bukan berarti Hermione berpikir Draco tidak mampu. Bila dilihat dari postur, ia jelas masuk kualifikasi. Namun..

"Kau takut air, tidak bisa renang." Respon Hermione akhirnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengingat Draco memang suka bicara irasional.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Ada berbagai cara untuk menghilangkan phobia. Aku akan.."

"Dan kupikir kau suka memotret." Hermione yang sudah kembali menekuri noveletnya menginterupsi.

Draco berdecak, "Memotret itu hobi, Mione. Aku masih bisa dan akan melakukannya apapun pekerjaanku nanti."

Draco menarik selembar kertas manila di atas meja dan mulai mencoret coretnya saat Hermione tetap diam tidak menanggapi sampai beberapa sekon kemudian. Gadis itu adalah tipe lawan bicara yang pasif. Namun karena mereka sudah saling mengenal dan dekat sejak masih menggunakan produk Pempers, Draco tetap merasa nyaman.

Karena ia tahu Hermione mendengarkan.

Dan gadis itu memang mendengar.

Dengan hatinya.

\--

"Sebenarnya kenapa Draco tiba-tiba berambisi jadi tentara?"

Narcissa menghentikan aktivitasnya mengelap guci dan terkikik sendiri menatap pantulan wajah Hermione pada cermin persegi di hadapannya. Ia memutar tubuh dan bersedekap, "Aku tahu kau pasti menyangsikannya."

"Tentu. Awalnya aku sangsi. Kupikir dia cuma membual, tapi ternyata dia betul-betul berusaha." Ekor mata Hermione menangkap sosok Draco yang tengah mencoba-coba duduk dan mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam kolam renang.

Narcissa mengikuti arah pandang Hermione dan tersenyum simpul.

"Dia banyak berubah setelah Lucius tiada." Gumam Narcissa, menyebut nama suaminya, ayah dari Draco, yang meninggal musim panas tahun lalu karena kanker paru-paru. "Dia berproses. Dia lebih dewasa. Lebih perhatian. Dan kurasa dia juga mulai memikirkan secara matang tentang masa depannya. Menjadi tentara mungkin dirasanya tepat."

Sekali lagi, netra Hermione menumpukan atensi pada Draco yang sudah berhasil mencelupkan jempol kakinya ke dalam air dan terus mencoba dengan tampang serius.

Draco tidak pernah seserius itu.

"Kurasa juga begitu." Timpal Hermione, melanjutkan pekerjaannya menata buku-buku.

 _(I keep you safe until you find_

 _what you looking for_

 _looking for)*_

 _Brak._

Lima tumpuk buku tebal dengan dua diantaranya berukuran A3 mendarat di meja bundar itu dengan jenis pendaratan tidak mulus hingga membuat meja itu sedikit bervibrasi. Draco yang tengah mati-matian memikirkan jawaban untuk essai Sejarahnya langsung mendongak dan mendecak kesal mendapati Hermione nyengir dengan jejak peluh di dahi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kelasmu selalu mengadakan ulangan. Apa kalian tidak gila?" tanya Draco retoris setelah kejengkelan sesaatnya turun level.

Hermione mengatur nafasnya dan menjawab, "I-tu.. bukan untukku." Ia mengaduk-aduk _clutch_ yang tadi ia tinggalkan di meja itu dan meneruskan kalimatnya setelah ritme napasnya kembali teratur, "Itu untukmu."

Draco melemparkan dua lembar tisu dari dalam kotak pensil Hermione yang tadi dipinjamnya kemudian bertanya dengan heran, "Buat apa? Aku kan tidak ikut kelas percepatan untuk orang-orang gila seperti kalian."

Suara erangan tidak sabar meluncur dari bibir berpoles lipbalm transparan itu, "Ya Tuhan, Draco. Kau ini sebenarnya polos, benar-benar tidak tahu, atau bodoh?"

Hermione mengambil buku teratas dan membuka lembar demi lembarnya di hadapan Draco dengan jemari panjangnya, "Ini, ini dan ini.

Jemari lentik itu menggurat bentuk lingkaran tak kasat mata di beberapa materi pada buku tersebut. Draco mengikuti pergerakan jari itu dengan tampang bingung. Melihat tampang itu, Hermione menghela napas untuk kali kesekian, "Ini untuk ujian tertulis seleksi masuk akademi. Kau pikir kau bisa masuk begitu saja hanya dengan tes fisik?"

"Aku tahu, tapi.."

"Kenapa? Ingin berkata bahwa kau dan belajar tidak bisa ditemukan dalam satu kalimat? Kau tidak mau belajar?" potong Hermione cepat, ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Draco dan melanjutkan repetannya,

"Harusnya jika kau memang benar-benar memimpikannya, kau akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapainya. Tanpa banyak tanya."

\--

Senja itu, kursi panjang yang melingkari meja bundar di halaman samping koridor sekolah yang jarang dilintasi orang itu hanya diduduki oleh satu entitas. Seorang pemuda bersurai platina yang sedari tadi sibuk mencoreti bagian tengah buku agendanya dengan pensil berinisial HG yang sudah benar-benar pendek. Kegiatan itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia lantas berdiri dengan gusar dan untuk sekitar kesepuluh kalinya sejak ia datang ke tempat ini, menggulung lengan jaketnya, memindai arlojinya dengan saksama.

Sudah satu jam.

Draco yakin arlojinya menunjuk waktu yang benar. Namun ia masih heran mengapa Hermione bisa sampai setelat ini. Gadis prefeksionis itu tak pernah membuang waktu dan melanggar janji selama belasan tahun ia mengenalnya.

Dan sore ini ia sudah berjanji akan membimbing Draco mengerjakan kisi-kisi dari soal yang kira kira akan diujikan pada tes tertulis tiga bulan lagi. Tapi jujur saja Draco tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu. Ia melakukannya hanya agar Hermione berhenti mengoceh menyuruhnya belajar sepanjang waktu. Gadis itu memang lebih banyak diam dan berinteraksi dengan tumpukan bukunya, namun saat alarm merepetnya dihidupkan seperti saat-saat ini, kau tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menutup telinga.

 _Satu jam lima belas menit._

Draco sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di depan kaki kursi. Sebenarnya ia sendiripun telah berjanji untuk tidak menyusul Hermione kesana. Namun, apaboleh buat, ia yakin ada yang tidak beres.

\--

Angin lembut mengantarkan aroma daun-daun kering yang berserakan di bawah pohon tempatnya duduk bersandar. Pun menggerakkan surai surai pirang yang ia lepas dari cepolannya beberapa saat lalu. Rambut bervolumenya itu tergerai bebas melingkupi wajahnya yang menjadi tampak lebih pucat. Sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada sampul buku di pangkuan, netra tembaga itu menatap jauh ke permukaan danau yang sedikit beriak.

Meditasi. Penyembuhan. Apapun itu.

Hermione mengatupkan kelopak matanya dan menyerap segala ritme alam di sekitarnya. Berharap tumpukan berat yang menghimpit dadanya sejak beberapa saat lalu bisa menyingkir dan memberi spasial baginya untuk bernapas. Namun, cara itu tetap tidak berhasil. Berbagai spekulasi muncul di otaknya, tanpa henti dan bersaut-sautan seperti kicau burung.

Ia membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Dolores Umbridge, bibi yang merawat serta membiayainya selama ini setelah kedua orangtuanya tiada. Hal paling fatal yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah diusir dari rumah. Namun, sebenarnya baginya ada yang lebih terasa menyiksa lagi. Yaitu tetap tinggal di rumah itu, dengan sindiran panas Umbridge setiap nafasnya. Apalagi keleawar betina itu memang pandai sekali bersilat lidah dan tahu pasti letak-letak kelemahannya yang bisa diserang secara verbal.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu bagian terburuknya.

Persoalan lidah dan perangai Umbridge itu soal terbiasa menghadapi atau tidak. Lagipula, memang untuk mengintimidasi dan menyalah-nyalahkan oranglah eksistensinya di dunia ini. Satu-satunya hal yang Hermione hargai dari wanita tua itu hanyalah ketidaktertarikannya pada harta. Sisa tabungan orangtuanya yang diwariskan untuknya benar-benar digunakan untuk studinya. Jadi secara teknis Umbridge hanya menyediakan tempat untuk tinggal dan makan.

Persoalan terbesar yang begitu menyesakkan dada adalah kenyataan pahit bahwa ia telah gagal mewujudkan keinginan terbesar kedua orangtuanya.

Ia gagal masuk Fakultas Kedokteran.

Ia gagal menjadi dokter. Seperti yang dicita-citakan kedua orangtuanya.

Ia sudah berusaha. Usaha yang keras hingga mengorbankan malam dan pagi harinya.

Tapi ia gagal.

Desir angin membelai rambutnya lagi. Kali ini terbawa pula suara derai tawa dari kejauhan. Mungkin datangnya dari sekumpulan mahasiswa yang tadi dilihatnya duduk melingkar di tengah lapangan basket. Sebegitu menyenangkannyakah berkuliah di Universitas ini? Ayah dan ibunya dulu bertemu disini. Di Universitas yang katanya terbaik seluruh negeri. Sehingga kedua orangtuanya sudah mendoktrinnya sedari kecil untuk bisa menuntut ilmu disini.

Fakultas Kedokteran.

Setelah mereka berdua tiada, sejak saat itu, Hermione benar-benar tidak memiliki tuuan aapun selain berusaha mewujudkan keinginan itu.

Lalu sekarang apa?

Netranya mulai memanas memikirkan itu semua. Apa yang salah dari usahanya? Dia siswi terajin. Apa yang salah sampai ia harus gagal seperti ini? Jujur saja, ia benar-benar tak menduganya.

Matanya memanas dan siap berekskresi. Namun dia buru-buru mengusapnya. Seberat apapun, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis. Dia akan menjadi wanita kuat.

Sebagai gantinya, ia membiarkan sepasang bahu yang biasanya terangkat tegak itu mengendur. Selaras dengan timbunan beban yang menghimpit dan realita pahit, untuk pertama kalinya Hermione membiarkan dirinya bergestur seperti orang kalah.

Karena memang ia kalah.

Kemudian entah karena kepalanya yang terkulai dan menunduk terlalu dalam, atau karena kesedihannya terlalu larut ia rasakan, Hermione tidak menyadari suara derap langkah yang mendekat dan sesekali gaduh menginjak daun kering. Hermione benar-benar tidak menyadari itu semua sampai sebuah benda halus dan hangat menyelubungi kedua bahunya yang sedikit terbuka dan mulai kedinginan diterpa semilir angin.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati sepasang netra yang biasanya menatapnya datar atau jenaka, kini menatapnya dengan cara yang begitu berbeda. Tatapan yang tidak mampu ia definisikan.

\--

Secarik kertas berisi daftar nama siswa yang diterima di Fakultas Kedokteran Hogwarts sudah dibacanya berulang kali. Semakin ia mengulang semakin ia merasa gusar dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jadi ini penyebab Hermione tidak datang menemuinya.

"Hatinya pasti hancur." Gumam Draco, memutar tubuh meninggalkan papan pengumuman yang serasa ingin dihancurkannya itu. Ia tak tahu mengapa, ia merasa gusar. Entah pada siapa. Yang jelas ia merasa keadilan sudah hilang dari muka bumi ini. Harusnya Hermione adalah siswa pertama yang ada dalam kertas sialan itu.

Matanya menatap nyalang lanskap di hadapannya. Auditorium dipenuhi oleh gerombolan mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri-sendiri. Tentu saja tidak ada Hermione disana.

 _Mungkin dia sudah pulang?_

Draco menggeleng-geleng, memikirkan betapa konyolnya pertanyaan yang baru saja terbesit dalam benaknya. Hermione pasti lebih memilih langsung ke neraka daripada harus transit dulu ke tempat yang dinamakannya 'rumah', dimana bibinya yang seperti rubah betina berkuasa.

Dengan langkah lambat, ia berjalan keluar. Matanya masih mengabseni satu per satu perempuan berambut pirang yang melewatinya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, memikirkan segala probabilitas buruk yang mungkin tengah dilakukan Hermione.

Memikirkan gadis itu tengah menangis dan menderita sendiri di suatu tempat. Tempat yang jauh. Seperti yang dilakukannya dulu saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Hermione nekat pergi seorang diri ke Wiltshire, hanya untuk menangis tanpa diketahui orang.

Kini Draco takkan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi. Ia tahu betapa pentingnya Fakultas Kedokteran ini serta betapa keras Hermione telah berusaha. Ia tahu gadis itu tengah terluka. Dan meski ia juga tahu bahwa Hermione pada akhirnya akan mampu mengatasi masalahnya dengan baik, ia tetap menemaninya dalam masa-masa sulit. Seperti yang selalu gadis itu lakukan untuknya beberapa belas tahun belakangan.

Langkah kakinya membawa ia ke danau buatan kampus. Tak seperti di _website_ , danau ini sedikit tak terawat. Daun-daun kering tersebar di atas rumput yang mulai meninggi. Ia hendak berbalik, namun ekor matanya menangkap sebuah sosok di bawah pohon yang sangat familier.

Tak salah lagi.

Draco segera mengambil langkah panjang-panjang menuju gadis yang tengah meringkuk dengan kepala tertunduk sedalam-dalamnya hingga berjuntai-juntai sulur pirang jatuh membingkai wajahnya. Melihat itu saja hati Draco sudah terasa perih. Ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal, apa saja, yang bisa membesarkan hati. Namun begitu sampai di dekat Hermione, ia justru bingung mau bagaimana.

Pandangannya secara tak sengaja tertuju pada bagian atas jaket marun Hermione yang melorot sehingga bahunya terbuka. Dengan impulsif ia melepas jaket nya dan menyelubungkannya pada tubuh itu. Instingitf. Selanjutnya ia masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kepala yang menunduk itu lantas menengadah. Dan Draco bersitatap dengan mata itu. Mata yang sama sekali tak berkaca-kaca. Ketegaran masih terpancar jelas disana, meski gesturnya tak menunjukkan hal yang serupa. Draco mencari-cari, menyelami netra amber yang biasanya menghanyutkan itu.

Dan dia menyadari satu hal. Satu hal yang sama yang juga dirasakannya. Namun Hermione merasakan hal itu lebih dan lebih lagi. Hingga mencapai batas mati rasa.

Draco mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hermione. Menopang tubuhnya pada lutut. Dilihatnya mata itu sekali lagi. Dan seperti yang telah dipelajarinya dari Hermione selama ini, mata itu berbicara lebih banyak. Sangat banyak hingga dadanya ikut terasa sesak.

Murni karena kata hatinya, ia menarik kepala Hermione ke dadanya. Mengusap bagian belakang kepala itu sekali,

"Menangis bukan api yang akan melalap kekuatanmu, Hermione. Kau boleh menangis, dan jangan merasa bersalah karena itu." Ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga hidungnya terkubur pada ikal pirang Hermione yang tak lagi tertata rapi,

"Aku mohon jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri," bisiknya samar.

\--

Ada banyak hal yang berubah semenjak sore itu. Setelah kaos polo abu-abu yang dikenakan Draco kuyup bersimbah air mata. Namun tidak bagi relasi mereka. Mereka tetap begitu saja, seolah tak pernah terjadi suatu hal yang besar

Perubahan besar terjadi pada hidup Hermione. Sesaat setelah ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco, ia mulai mengurai benang-benang kusut pada kehidupannya : terutama tentang mimpinya.

Pada Draco, ia mengungkapkan bahwa menjadi dokter tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi keinginannya. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya gagal tak peduli sekeras apapun ia mengupayakan; karena keinginan itu tidak timbul dari hati. Melainkan akibat doktrin terus menerus sejak dia kecil. Dan keinginan besar untuk membahagiakan orangtuanya yang bahkan sudah tiada.

Mimpinya yang sebenarnya adalah _London Fashion Week_. Dan Paris. Mendesain baju-baju untuk nama-nama besar yang sering muncul di iklan TV. Memiliki butik impiannya sendiri.

Tak ada orang yang pernah tahu sebelum itu. Namun sebenarnya, Draco sudah menduganya. Di halaman paling belakang modul, kamus, dan jurnal-jurnal Hermione, selalu ada sketsa-sketsa abstrak berbagai gaun pesta serta setelan jas. Di antara video-video rumus yang hampir membuatnya muntah tiap melihatnya, terselip video-video _runway_ , video-video Tavi Gevinson sang pengamat mode. Draco mulai berpikir bahwa Hermione mungkin memiliki hobi baru. Semakin lama, desain abstrak itu semakin mendetil. Namun Hermione menggambarkannya di sembarang tempat. Sempat Draco berpikir untuk memberinya _sketchbook_ sebagai hadiah ulangtahun ketujuh belasnya tahun lalu, tapi niat itu urung dilakukannya karena Hermione tidak menyukai barang atau apapun yang bisa mendistraksinya dari belajar, belajar, dan belajar.

Di ujung hari yang panjang itu, Draco melepas Hermione di depan sebuah apartemen. Hermione memilih membebaskan dirinya secara utuh. Setelah menerima berbagai macam umpatan lebih dari yang bisa ia terima dari Dolores Umbridge, Hermione pergi mengepak barang dan memecah celengan bulat yang tak pernah ia sentuh di kolong ranjang. Hanya dulu tiap kali punya uang ia masukkan saja disitu tanpa sedikitpun peduli sudah berapa uang yang ia miliki. Ia sedikit terharu sekaligus terkejut saat mengetahui jumlah uang iu cukup untuk menyewa kamar di apartemen kelas bawah selama enam bulan. Draco dan Narcissa bersikeras agar ia tinggal dengan mereka namun Hermione tetap pada pendiriannya untuk memulai hidupnya yang benar-benar baru. Ia menggunakan uangnya untuk menyewa apartemen selama dua bulan dan sisanya ia gunakan untuk membuka usaha. Sisa deposit orangtuanya akan ia gunakan untuk tambahan biaya sekolah mode tahun depan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hermione merasa seperti burung yang dapat merentangkan sayapnya selebar mungkin.

\--

"Aku gagal."

Tubuh kekar itu melorot ke bawah, kedua bahunya terkulai lemas. Salah satu tangannya terkepal sementara yang satu lagi terjulur pasrah, ujung kuku jari tengahnya menyentuh lantai semen yang dingin.

"Aku tahu, aku juga baca pengumumannya."

Hermione membalik majalah di tangannya dengan santai. Sepasang netra amber nya membaca dengan cermat silabel demi silabel tentang _mix and match sneakers_. Sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak mengatensi pemuda frustasi yang secara harfiah berjongkok di depannya dalam keadaan kacau.

"Tidak bisakah kau.." Draco menatap Hermione jengkel, mencoba menemukan kata lanjutan yang memuaskan batin, " _Argh_." Ia menggeram sendiri karena kata yang muncul di benaknya adalah jenis yang tidak bisa ia lontarkan pada Hermione. Semenjengkelkan apapun dia.

Draco bangkit perlahan, merasakan kram di betis. Ia berusaha tidak memandang Hermione dan mendengus keras sebelum memutuskan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Draco." Sela Hermione, menutup majalahnya yang telah dibendel bersama kurang lebih limapuluh majalah lain dengan keras agar Draco yang sudah berjalan memunggunginya tahu bahwa dia sudah tidak dinomor duakan.

"Mimpi tidak pernah tidak terwujud. Ia hanya sedang berproses untuk menjadi benar-benar kredibel dengan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan dan dibutuhkan hati kecilmu." Ujar Hermione, memasang earphone kemudian membuka majalahnya lagi.

Draco bergeming, menatap lurus Hermione. Ia mmencoba mencerna kalimat gadis itu dengan otaknya yang sedang penuh. Namun yang mampu ia rasakan hanya kesal. Ia mendengus dan melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

Menatap punggung pemuda itu makin menjauh, Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menghela napas panjang.

"Keras kepala. Kau sama saja sepertiku."

\--

Hari berikutnya, Hermione dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Narcissa di kamar sempitnya pada pukul tujuh pagi. Ia baru saja bangun dan hendak menggosok gigi. Wanita paruh baya itu tiba di pintunya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Draco belum pulang sejak kemarin!" seru Narcissa sebelum ia bahkan sempat mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Mereka terakhir kali bertemu kemarin siang saat Draco cemberut dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di taman tak jauh dari apartemen ini. Setelah itu mereka tak saling kontak lagi.

"Dia tidak menghubungiku." Ujar Hermione.

"Oh, Tuhan.." Narcissa menerobos masuk seraya memijit keningnya yang mulai keriput, "Dia pasti samgat terpukul karena gagal lolos seleksi tentara."

Wanita itu mondar-mandir di kamar Hermione dengan resah. Hermione menunduk menatap lantai dan berpikir. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Narcissa dengan yakin, "Kau tenang saja. Draco akan segera pulang dan mulai belajar fotografi."

Ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Meninggalkan Narcissa yang berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatapnya heran.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Hermione, setelah mengenakan sweater dan mencepol rambutnya, berlari keluar setelah menepuk pundak Narcissa singkat .

Narcissa yang memandang pemandangan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seutas senyum samar tersungging tanpa sadar saat sosok Hermione menghilang di balik pintu yang berdecit keras.

"Aku bersyukur Draco memilikimu."

\--

 _Plung!_

Sebuah batu tenggelam dan langsung mengusir sekelompok ikan koi yang terkejut. Batu kecil itu mendarat di dasar kolam yang terbuat dari semen dan menimbulkan suara tak yang cukup keras karena kolam itu terlampau landai.

Sekitar dua setengah meter darisitu, seorang pemuda bersurai platina menyandarkan kepalanya pada besi penyangga plang. Dua gelas kertas bekas _macchiato_ teronggok disampingnya. Kosong. Sementara salah satu tangannya yang terjulur menggenggam batu-batu kecil. Amunisi serangan jantung bertubi-tubi bagi para koi.

"Apa salah mereka sampai kau mengganggunya terus menerus?"

Sebuah suara feminin yang jernih menyambangi indra pendengarannya. Tak perlu akses informasi yang terlalu lama di saraf otaknya untuk mengidentifikasi pemilik suara itu. Draco tahu itu Hermione. Namun gadis itu mustahil berada di tempat ini di jam segini jadi Draco memutuskan bahwa yang didengarnya adalah halusinasi.

"Betah sekali kau merajuk." Kali ini bahunya serasa dipukul oleh tangan yang besarnya jauh lebih kecil dari telapak tangannya, jadi pukulan itu baginya seperti belaian, "Nih, makan."

Sebuah _sandwich_ segitiga mendarat di pangkuannya dan Draco memutuskan bahwa ini bukan halusinasi. Akan tetapi aneh sekali rasanya melihat Hermione berkeliaran di tempat umum pagi-pagi dengan _baby doll_ polkadot, sandal dengan kepala beruang dan rambut dicepol asal.

Jelas itu tidak mencerminkan seorang Hermione Granger yang prefeksionis.

"Ayo makanlah!" ujar Hermione yang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau membuat ibumu khawatir, tahu."

"Aku sudah delapan belas tahun."

Tatapan Hermione lantas turun pada genggaman batu yang digenggam Draco itu. Ia mendengus setengah kesal setemgah geli, "Tak peduli berapa usiamu kau tetap melampiaskan kekecewaan dengan cara kekanak-kanakan seperti ini."

Draco mendelik, menatap batu-batunya. Ingin ia berkata bahwa gara-gara Hermione jugalah ia terpaksa melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dengan cara seperti ini. Karena gadis itu tidak bisa menjadi pendengar sekaligus penasihat yang baik seperti biasanya

"Aku bukannya tidak mengerti perasaanmu." Seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, Hermione berkata demikian seraya menatapnya hangat dengan bola matanya yang seakan bersinar diterpa cahaya pagi hari, "Justru aku sangat mengerti. Aku mengerti sekali."

"Kau seolah menyepelekan mimpiku, Mione." Ujar Draco pelan, memberanikan diri membalas tatapan yang membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya bergolak.

Hermione menghela napas panjang. Bersiap melontarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu ingin ditanyakannya.

"Apa menjadi tentara benar-benar mimpimu?"

Pertanyaan Hermione sederhana. Begitu pula jawabannya. Hanya ya atau tidak. Namun pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Draco kelu, dan benar-benar bimbang.

Karena pertanyaan itulah yang juga ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri setahun terakhir.

"Mengapa kau bisa punya pertaanyaan bodoh itu?" akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Draco. Pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan. Tanpa memandang Hermione lagi.

Perubahan sikap Draco itu mengafirmasi kecurigaan Hermione yang akhirnya berkata dengan penuh penekanan,

"Karena aku mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan malam itu."

\--

 **St. Mungo, _1 tahun yang lalu_**

Narcissa tertidur di lobi rumah sakit. Suara dengkuran halusnya tidak terlalu kentara karena terdistraksi suara TV yang dibiarkan menyala. Hermione menaikkan selimut berbulu yang dikenakan ibunda Draco Malfoy itu sampai leher. Nanti ia juga akan menemaninya tidur di ruangan itu, namun sebelumnya ia ingin terlebih dahulu mengecek keadaan Lucius. Sudah hampir setengah bulan purnawirawan gagah itu terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit karena leukosit dalam tubuhnya terus meningkat.

Leukimia.

Seharian kemarin Hermione sama sekali tidak menjenguk laki-laki itu karena jadwal tryout yang padat. Tidak ada pesan dari Draco seharian kemarin, yang Hermione konfirmasi sebagai tanda bahwa Lucius dalam keadaan stabil.

Koridor rumah sakit yang dilaluinya sepi, dan dingin. Lampu-lampu utama dipadamkan, hanya lampu-lampu kecil yang menerangi jalannya menuju kamar VIP Lucius yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Kemarin kondisi vitalnya memburuk dengan sangat cepat. Menurutmu dia bisa bertahan?"

"Berat untuk mengatakan ini pada keluarga pasien, tapi Tn.Malfoy bisa bertahan sampai akhir minggu ini saja sudah merupakan keajaiban. Cuci darah pun sudah percuma."

Degup jantung Hermione bertalu-talu dalam dadanya mendengar pembicaraan dua suster yang berjalan terburu-buru melewatinya seraya mengapit map folder. Jelas yang mereka bicarakan adalah Lucius Malfoy.

 _Apa Draco sudah tahu soal ini?_ Batin Hermione kalut. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Penjaga bangsal sudah pulas saat ia menyelinap masuk. Ia mengintip kamar rawat Malfoy senior itu dari jendela yang terbuka separuh. Dingin kaca menyentuh ujung hidungnya saat ia menyadari bahwa selang-selang yang seingatnya masih terpasang pada tubuh Lucius kemarin lusa sudah dicabut. Hanya tinggal selang oksigen dan alat untuk melihat denyut jantung yang beroperasi.

 _Apa ini pertanda pihak rumah sakit sudah menyerah?_

Sesaat kemudian Hermione menyadari bahwa Lucius tidak tidur. Kamar itu memang dipadamkan lampunya. Hanya cahaya bulan keperakan yang menyelinap masuk melalui jendela di belakang nakas yang dibiarkan tak tertutup tirai.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Hermione beringsut mendekati handle pintu. Ia memutarnya dan membukanya sedikit. Hanya sedikit karena ia melihat sosok Draco duduk di samping ranjang ayahnya.

Dan dia memilih untuk melihat pemandangan anak dan ayah yang langka itu. Draco memang tak pernah dekat dengan Lucius karena sedari kecil selalu ditinggal bertugas kemana-mana. Dan saat Lucius pensiun, Draco sudah beranjak dewasa dan memiliki dunianya sendiri.

"Ayah mau minum?" tanya Draco dengan suara kaku, sekaku gesturnya.

"Lima tahun sebelum kau lahir," Lucius yang biasanya hemat kata itu justru memulai sebuah kisah dalam kondisi sekarat, "Ibumu melahirkan bayi laki-laki. Wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu. Kakakmu."

Hermione melihat Draco mengangguk dan membenahi posisi duduknya, "Aku tahu, ibu sudah menceritakannya padaku."

Lucius rupanya terlalu hanyut dalam cerita yang hendak dimulainya karena ia tak mengindahkan pernyataan Draco. "Tak terkira betapa bahagianya aku saat Jake lahir.

Aku selalu mendambakan anak laki-laki. Namun, kebahagiaan itu rupanya tak berlangsung lama. Hari dimana dia meninggal karena kecelakaan adalah hari penyesalan terbesarku."

Ada jeda yang singkat namun terasa menggigit oleh kegetiran yang mendominasi suasana. Siluet Draco tampak tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Keterbatasan cahaya membuat Hermione kesulitan melihat ekspresi keduanya.

"Tapi ternyata aku masih harus merasakan penyesalan lagi. Sekarang saat umurku tak lagi panjang, baru aku merasa menyesal tak pernah ada dan menjadi figur ayah yang utuh buatmu." Untuk sesaat Hermione mendengar suara Lucius tak lagi berwibawa seperti biasanya, namun murni seperti suara seorang ayah terhadap anaknya,

"Aku ayah yang buruk."

Kali ini baru terlihat Draco bergerak. Tangan kanannya sedikit terangkat. Dan dengan lamban dan ragu-ragu tangan itu menyentuh tangan Lucius yang terbujur di samping badannya.

"Aku tahu ayah sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Lucius menggeleng dalam kegelapan.

"Tidak. Aku ayah yang buruk. Dan aku merasa lebih buruk lagi karena aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu,

Aku sangat ingin anak laki-lakiku ini menjadi prajurit yang gagah dan pemberani."

Tepat dua jam kemudian, alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu mengeluarkan suara panjang yang parau dan menyakitkan. Teramat sangat.

\--

"Semua ini karena Ayahmu, bukan?" tanya Hermione memilih _to the point._

Draco terdiam. Berusaha mencari-cari kebenaran dalam hatinya yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia abaikan.

"Kau berbakat dalam fotografi." Seloroh Hermione mencoba memprovokasi.

"Fotografi hanya hobi. Sebenarnya, aku tak pernah benar-benar memiliki cita-cita. Aku hanya membiarkan hidup berjalan sebagaimana mestinya." Ujar Draco akhirnya.

"Mustahil manusia tidak punya cita-cita. Menurutku, semua orang memilikinya dalam hati mereka. Kau perlu jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Itu juga yang kulakukan beberapa waktu lalu."

Hermione mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Berharap Draco menyerap semuaa energi positif itu. Namun Draco tampak masih ragu. Untuk itu Hermione secara naluriah mendekat dan memegang kedua bahu Draco yang terkulai, menegakkanya,

"Memang baik bagi kita untuk berusaha memenuhi harapan orangtua. Tapi ini hidup kita. Dan aku yakin, orangtua kita tidak ingin kita hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Apalagi berpura-pura dengan diri sendiri, itulah yang terburuk." Jelas Hermione, untuk pertama kalinya memberanikan diri untuk benar-benar menatap iris kelabu Draco dalam jarak dekat. "Apapun mimpi yang masih bersembunyi dalam dirimu, mari kita menemukannya bersama-sama."

Sorot mata dan sentuhan Hermione pada bahunya membuat sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam perutnya naik ke dada. Untuk kali pertama, ia benar-benar terpaku pada netra cokelat terang itu. Belum lagi helai-helai ikal yang jatuh terjurai di pelipisnya.

Kapan Hermione tumbuh jadi sememesona ini?

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu apa mimpiku, Hermione Granger."

\--

 **FIN.**

 **A/N :** _bonjour!_

maaf. maaf. maaf.

karena baru nongol sekarang setelah empat bulan lebih lamanya wkwk. intinya _i'm so happy to comeback here_ dan saking pengennya _update_ sampe belum sempet ngedit :3 tugas numpuk dan nulis ini aja bener-bener effort banget hehe.

 **AND BIG THANKS** buat semua yang udah review selama aku hiatus, dan juga _love_ nya terimakasih. kalian alasan aku kembali :''

with love,

zianisa.


End file.
